


Cheap Medicine

by XingPanda



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, SPOILERS FOR CHAPTER 944, i read the chapter and immediately wrote this, it's very late but i'm emotional
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-03-30 23:34:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19037815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XingPanda/pseuds/XingPanda
Summary: “Always laugh when you can, it is cheap medicine.”Killer hated his laugh.





	Cheap Medicine

Killer had always hated his laugh. He hated the sound and the feeling of the corners of his mouth turning up effortlessly. He just couldn’t control it, something in him just made him laugh easily and it was infuriating. At bad things and good things. So infectious too. Others couldn’t help but laugh when Killer did. He saw to it that they didn’t laugh for long. And eventually he covered up his face. Even if he was laughing under there, no one needed to see it.

It wasn’t just his own laugh he hated. Over the years, Killer had grown to despise laughter of any sort. What was so damn funny anyway? The only laugh he tolerated, liked even, was Kid’s. But he liked a lot of stuff about Kid. His partner in crime was hard not to like, for Killer anyway. They’d known each other since they were kids and there was just something about the younger man that got Killer’s heart racing. He was the only person who knew what Killer looked like, who Killer felt comfortable enough to take off his mask around.

It was no secret that Kid and Killer were closer than friends. Kid wasn’t one to shy away from public displays of affection and who was Killer to tell his captain to stop? No one could see his smile and blush beneath the mask anyway. That was reserved for Kid only. For quiet nights and touches that were strangely gentle from a man whose whole schtick was being a big feral metal beast.

Killer liked all versions of his partner. The scary supernova who, according to the navy, slaughtered dozens of innocents and the young man who was careful with his metal arm around his crewmates so he didn’t hurt them. Kid was the reason Killer became a pirate and the masked man hadn’t found himself regretting it yet. Through everything, Kid had been a constant big presence in Killer’s life. He’d follow Kid anywhere. To the end of the world.

The thought made him laugh. Not cause it was funny or anything. But strong emotions always made him go a little strange. He had a hard time regulating. His mask was off and the sound of his laughter rang through the room. It grated on his own ears.

Kid looked up from where he was tucked against Killer’s side in the bed they often shared. His head had been pressed to Killer’s chest and he could feel it go up and down with Killer’s abrupt chuckles.

“What are you thinkin’ about?” Kid asked as his lazily adjusted his position so that he was almost on top of Killer. He crossed his arms on Killer’s chest, cautious of the metal, and placed his chin on them.

Killer smiled at him. “You.”

Kid let out his own bark of laughter. “Oh, yeah? What about me?”

“Just that I’m pretty sure I’m head over heels for you.”

“Oh, fuck you. Pretty sure? What the hell kinda conviction is that?” Kid grumbled.

“Sorry, cap’n,” Killer leaned over to press a rough kiss to Kid’s forehead. Pouting, grumpy Kid was so cute. Killer just couldn’t help himself. “I promise to confess my love better next time.”

“Damn right you wi--”

Killer grabbed Kid and flipped him onto his back. The young captain smiled smugly up at his partner.

“Now that’s conviction,” Kid grinned as he pulled Killer in for a kiss.

Killer laughed against Kid’s mouth. Kid just kissed him harder.

Yeah, he’d follow this man anywhere.


End file.
